


Melt

by BlueRoboKitty



Series: It's the Galra Heat [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Roles, Anal, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, Biting, Body Worship, Bonding, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kemonomimi, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Mating Cycle, Power Bottom Keith, Riding, Rivals With Benefits, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, keith just wants closure lol okay, lots of kisses, they have lube this time rejoice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/pseuds/BlueRoboKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's heat cycle seems to be over, but he's not done with Lance yet as far as he's concerned. A bonus smut scene that takes place between installments five and six of Proper Care and Feeding of Your Galra Companion for Dummies, the SFW sequel to Undertow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all of my smut fics turn into a sinful trek to Mordor?

To be honest, Keith has always thought Shiro would be the only person he could ever really rely on. About six years older than him, Shiro has always been like an older brother since they grew up together in the same Midwestern town, always looking out for him, always trying to keep him out of trouble that would get him kicked back to the state from his latest foster home. There was even one point where Keith thought for sure he would be adopted by the Shirogane family, but, as always, life has to get in the way and ruin everything he has going good for him.

Just like tonight.

Keith is somewhere between eighteen and twenty, he’s pretty certain at least, time is something else entirely out here in space, and yet he still feels like such a child compared to Shiro. Perhaps that’s the real reason why he doesn’t bother telling Shiro about his situation, being half Galra little more than a convenient excuse to avoid that particular confrontation, the inevitable disappointment Shiro would have upon finding out Keith has been hiding something like this from him and dealing with it alone. Well, not entirely alone, not anymore. Not that _using_ Lance to get through this made this any better.

He really has no right to here at all as he knocks on Lance’s door like he’s desperately pining for his ex. Well, he doesn’t have anyone to call an ‘ex’, but this must be what it feels like. That weakness for someone your body just can’t get enough of, that touch, that _smell_. The dark shirt Lance bought for him from the trade moon of L’yrs is too tight, practically squeezing the air out of his lungs, and it’s navy-blue, not even his color at all. He feels the heat rise all the way to the curved tops of his human ears when the door slides open, and Lance is staring at him looking both annoyed and sleepy.

This is a mistake, and they both damn well know this. The heat cycle has been over for the past few days now, Keith doesn’t need Lance’s attention anymore. It’s over. Crisis adverted. He has complete control again.

“I’m not gettin’ you a snack,” Lance bites out, his eyes groggy and his hair a mess. He must be tired, he hasn’t even bothered putting his mask on for the night. He’s probably still pissed at the stunt Keith pulled earlier today, shifting into his Galra form to tease Lance in the Blue Lion hangar, and then teasing him in the lounge as a human, both times with his massive Red Paladin pajamas practically falling off his much smaller frame. Keith only meant to get Lance a little hot and bothered, make him cutely flustered and annoyed, a face Keith can’t get enough of more and more these days, and turns out Lance was more worried about him than anything else. Like really, _really_ worried considering Keith acted like they were about to have another incident just like their first time together.

“I’m not here for a snack, stupid,” Keith retorts, feeling that old annoyance rise within him like it usually does whenever Lance runs his mouth. It’s comfortable and familiar so he embraces it as he shoulders his way into Lance’s room. The door closes behind him, and they stand there in the dim light of nightstand lamp casting a blue glow throughout the room like they are actually deep underwater instead of space. Lance welcomes him with well-deserved sarcasm, and Keith doesn’t care, he just wants to shut up that stupidly attractive face with his tongue or his dick. He wants Lance to make that face he does when he squirms beneath Keith, blushing and euphoric, eyes like a storm of desire and sweat dripping like rain down his skin.

Keith stomach starts to burn, so he tries to steer his horny thoughts back to the downright unsexy purpose of why he has come here to begin with.

“So, are you here to tell me that you’re completely okay now?” Lance eyes him up and down, his expression unreadable which is actually pretty damn rare for a guy who doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve so much as shoves it in your face. “Because it looks like it.”

The sharp tone Lance uses, on the other hand, washes over Keith in a wave of guilt. “Not my fault you’re a pervert who’s into weird shit like this,” he ends up saying instead of apologizing like a normal person. Not that Keith is a normal person, not when he’s half Galra who has apparently imprinted on his fellow Paladin and rival or however this Galran bullshit works. Also, it’s not like he’s lying, technically. Lance is a pervert, and fire is hot.

That sends Lance over the edge, however, and his flustered expression is back in all its beautifully mortified glory. Keith knows if he smirks right now, Lance will explode. “Will ya stop callin’ me that already!” Lance says with a deliciously indignant shriek. “You’re the one with the weird mating thing goin’ on! I’m just tryin’ to help, you ingrate!”

 _Yeah, because you’re a pervert._ Keith doesn’t say this, however, despite the temptation. It’s nice to banter with Lance, he can use all the familiarity he can get in this increasingly bizarre situation between them. At the same time, he doesn’t want to push too much, or Lance’s pride will override his lust and kick Keith out of his room entirely.

So Keith tries a different approach, one that makes him tear down his walls. It’s a little weird that he feels vulnerable in front of the guy he’s ass-fucked no less than five times in the past two and a half weeks or however long it’s been, and yet his tone has a degree of shyness to it all the same.

“Look, I’m only here because it feels kinda weird just ending things without some kind of closure, okay?”

There it is. Right there out in the open for all the vastness of deep space to hear if it could fit in this tiny, so tiny, bedroom. Lance looks absolutely, wonderfully stunned. Keith knows he’s blunt, but wow, those words have surprised even him. He may as well have stripped down naked and demand that he wants to fuck Lance at least one more time, heating cycle be damned, take him, fucking take him now. It’s been _days,_ god-fucking-dammit.

Lance smirks at him that nearly undoes Keith at the seams, folding his arms across his chest and tilting his head in that frat boy confidence that lights a fire in Keith to prove him fucking wrong. “Mmm, one last piece of _Lanass_ , is it?”

He just has to use literally the worst word in the entire universe, where does he even come up with his bullshit, and Keith groans as his dick packs up and goes home. “Good night,” he snaps, although he maybe, kind of secretly hopes Lance will stop him before he crosses the threshold otherwise it’s gonna be one sad, awkward night with his hand. But he’s not putting up with “Lanass”, never has, never will.

Lance doesn’t disappoint. Not that he ever does, really, he’s so goddamn predictable, and the smirk doesn’t even have time to curl along Keith’s lips when their mouths are smashed together in a kiss they have long since perfected. Lance opens his mouth to no doubt say something else incredibly stupid, and Keith silences him by slipping his tongue between his teeth before a word could have a chance to ruin the moment, licking the roof of his mouth, not giving him a chance whatsoever. Lance crumbles in his arms and there is a rush of gravity as they both fall onto the bed, Keith’s hips perfectly molded atop the other’s like he’s meant to be there.

Their kiss grows hungrier, sloppier, still not caring too much about technique, tongues shifting together in a carnal dance, the air filled with fleshy smacks, gasps, and groans. Keith feels a little dizzy as his entire existence narrows down to the young man beneath him, with the wonderful smell and the pretty face, and the stupidest mouth that he can kiss forever.

Then Lance’s fingers drift beneath the waistband of Keith’s sweatpants, hands sliding down the small of his back to palm his ass, and Keith’s erection wedged between their bodies grows painful. He shivers when a finger traces the line of his crack through is briefs, and an idea erupts in his mind like an explosion. He shifts upward, brushing his lips against Lance’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me, Lance. Fuck me with your cock and fill me up with your cum. Make me feel like how I’ve made you feel.”

“Christ,” Lance breathes, and then manages to get a hold of himself enough to add, “So we’re switchin’ things up a bit, are we?”

“It’s not like we can keep doing the same thing every time.”

“Touché.”

They exchange another deep, wet kiss, then their lips part with a sharp smack as Lance pushes Keith upward and wiggles out from under him, throwing off his pajama top. Keith whines a bit in the back of his throat, missing his warmth already, unsure if he’s ready for Lance to get all up in his bum just yet. His stomach quivers with anticipation as his eyes drink in Lance’s bare chest, far more toned after so much Paladin training, and he’s already imagining what it’ll be liked to get fucked like that, get fucked by Lance just like how Keith’s been fucking him before.

“Gotta get the goods,” Lance says with a wink, and he opens his nightstand draw where Keith can see all _kinds_ of sinful things in there. Alien skin mags, tubes of some liquid, condom-like rubbers, toys, balls, dildos shaped like no human dick Keith has ever seen, all piled neat and organized, every alien equivalent to Earthling sex they could ever want.

“Maybe we should make out a bit more?”

“Are ya nervous?”

Keith goes for full brutal honesty here. “Yes.” He feels silly. He shouldn’t be nervous. It feels so dumb to be nervous with someone he’s been with a few times before.

“I’m a little nervous, too.”

Keith’s eyes widen in surprise, and Lance’s thumb brushes his jaw and pulls him in for a brief, tender kiss, lips gently pecking his own. “I want to please you. I’ll take such good care of you. I’ll give you a last night that you’ll be fappin' to for months, even years.”

“Please don’t ever say any form of ‘fap’ when you’re trying to talk dirty,” Keith deadpans, simultaneously able and unable to believe Lance actually used the term unironically in an intimate moment.

Lance just grins.

“Have you ever even gave anal before?”

“Such little faith in me, and we’ve been together how long? Not like you were well practiced when you first fucked my ass and I came out okay. Hee hee, get it? And, yes, you adorable little _smartass,_ turns out I have. Quite a few times. Ladies can like anal, too. So before I get all up in that sexy ass of yours – “

Keith’s eyes return to the ceiling. For someone with significantly more experience than him, how is Lance so terrible at dirty talk?

“ – what other things would you like to do?”

Lance pulls Keith back onto his lap and runs his hands slowly along Keith’s shoulders, down his back, and then back up again, soft caresses that coax Keith’s body to relax.

“Um…?”

“What kind of fantasies do you have?” Lance nips gently, so gently, at Keith’s neck, making Keith’s pulse leap, making him arch closer with want for those teeth to sink deeper into his skin. He jumps when Lance reaches down into his sweatpants to palm his erection. “What do you think about when you fuck yourself?”

Okay, he’s getting better.

“Uh…” Keith trails off, hardly able to think because Lance is still lazily rubbing his hand along his cock, bringing the milky heat pooling between his legs to a boil. “I, ummm, I think about this, mostly.”

“This?”

“You. You doing things like _this_ to me.”

Lance bites him, a little harder this time, tearing a sharp gasp from Keith’s chest. “Like what? I’m not doing anything.” He chuckles darkly, feigning innocence, teasing him like Keith teased him earlier today.

“Kissing me, biting me, I want you to fuck me so bad, Lance. I use this warming stuff on my hand, and I think about you sucking me off, my cum filling up your mouth and you can’t even hold it all. I’ve learned how to touch my own ass, stretch myself out, thinking it’s you, it’s your cock inside me, fucking me hard and fast. I can only get a few strokes in before I nut all over myself because you make me come so hard.”

Lance moans, leaning into him, slowly licking along the exposed skin of his collar. “Goddamn, Keith, keep talkin’ like that, and I don’t think I’m gonna last that long.”

Keith smirks as he mentally drops the mic. At least there’s one thing Keith is for certain better than Lance at in the bedroom.

Lance laughs again. “I didn’t mean stop, though. What else?”

Keith blinks in surprise. “What else what?”

Lance pulls back to stare at Keith. “That can’t be it.”

Keith considers for a moment. “Yeah… yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“It’s so… vanilla. You’re like, what, almost twenty?”

Keith squirms with discomfort, blushing and refusing to meet Lance’s scrutinizing gaze, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

This is the first time they have actually _talked_ during one of their trysts, like an actual real conversation, one that’s so personal to the point of invasive. Lance isn’t the type to keep feelings completely out of the picture during these moments, always displaying the gentlest of care, even affection, before things get on the rough side. But in the past, there has been a kind of unspoken agreement between them that all this is just sex and nothing personal, helping Keith steer through his Galran heat waves before they end up killing him or something, because, well, what else are they supposed to do about it? Tell the others? Okay. 

“Keith, have you been with anyone before me?”

He shakes his head. “Most of the guys at the Garrison saw me as competition instead of dating material. You know how it is. So I just didn’t bother trying to get with anyone.”

“If I recall correctly, you weren’t exactly the most approachable person, either.”

Oh. Oh, right. _That._ When he first met Lance in homeroom, this lanky, shittalking cargo pilot whose name Keith can’t ever remember, flirting with him pretty terribly before taking the plunge and asking him to go “hang” somewhere together, the two of them. Keith didn’t say no, however. In fact, Keith didn’t say anything, didn’t even acknowledge Lance’s presence and brushed him off entirely. “Shiro had just left for the Kerberos mission, so, I, um, I wasn’t in the best place at the time.”

Lance can never know the truth. The truth is that was the first time Keith ever came close enough to Lance to smell him, a sharp mix of spice and saltwater, and that scent ignited something terrifying within Keith that made him keep as much distance between himself and this intoxicating cargo pilot as much as possible, didn't even bother to remember his name in order to resist the temptation of starting something. 

Lance shrugs. “S’whatever. You’re here in my bed _now_ , aren’t ya? Just a few years delayed, s’all. Wow, you really _like_ Shiro, don’t ya?” And he wiggles his eyebrows in a way that makes Keith snort.

“Don’t make it fucking weird, Lance. Shiro and I grew up together, we’re practically brothers. His family even fostered me for a while.”

“Good. Because even _I_ know I definitely can’t compete with Shiro.”

Lance’s grin and lighthearted tone tells Keith that he means that as a joke, but Keith doesn’t believe him, not when that grin doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Keith tugs the Blue Paladin to him for soft kiss, unable to shake this strange sentimentality growing inside him. “Idiot,” he says gently. “For a guy who’s so full of shit all the time, you sell yourself way too short.”

“Uh, have you not _seen_ Shiro? The guy can snap me in half, _and I’d thank him.”_

“How about we _not_ talk about my former foster brother while we’re fucking, please and thank you.” Lance’s obvious hero worship of Shiro is ticking at Keith in a very annoying kind of way.

Lance kisses him once more and that’s much, _much_ better. Keith is straddling Lance’s lap, and lets his nails lengthen to claws and trails their sharpness through Lance’s hair, down his spine. “Fuck,” Lance groans with a shiver. “You can do that, now?”

“I’ve been practicing a little.”

Lance gives him a mischievous look. “You should, y’know, with the ears.”

“Fucking furry,” Keith growls. 

“Uh, it’s called _kemonomimi,_ there’s a _difference.”_

“Oh my fucking God, there’s an _actual_ name for it.”

“Do you not know what anime even is, dude?”

“Yes, I do. I just don’t feel the urge to watch a lot of it because of perverts like _you.”_

Even so, Keith doesn’t think there can be a lot of harm indulging Lance a little bit, at least for tonight of all nights, so he concentrates a little and Lance gives out a little gasp of delight when Keith’s ears grow large, spreading up and outward into the purple-gray ears of the feline-like Galran subspecies. They flick rapidly for a few seconds, as if pleased to finally be free of the confinement of their much smaller human form.

“God, they are so fuckin' cute,” Lance groans, and his fingers lace through Keith’s longer, floofier hair to gently rub against the furry shell of his Galra ears, up to the tapered ends and back down again.

“Laaaance,” Keith whines as Lance’s exploration sends little electric shocks shooting throughout his body. “Be careful, they’re really, ah, they’re really sensitive.” With every stroke of Lance’s fingers, drops of precum leak out of Keith’s cock to soak into his briefs.

“You like this?” Lance’s thumb and index continue to stroke while his remaining fingers gently rub into the base of his ears in tiny circles.

“Yeah, yeah.” His hand brushes against his own cock without thinking, and the movement doesn’t escape Lance’s notice whatsoever.

“Oh shit, yeah. You should totally get off right here on my lap. I wanna watch you make yourself come.”

“You really are a pervert.” But Keith pulls his slick cock out above the waistbands of his sweatpants and briefs, and Lance’s pupils blow all but right out of his head as his tongue flicks over his lips. He continues to give attention to Keith’s ears as Keith slowly, a little self-consciously, starts stroking himself under Lance’s heated, midnight blue gaze. But Lance’s ministrations on his ears relax him, almost hypnotize him, and he’s stroking his cock on Lance’s lap faster, the boiling heat curling into a molten knot deep in his core, threatening to explode.

“Lance… Lance, if I keep doing this, I’m gonna come.”

“I’ll bring ya back, baby, don’t you worry about it. C’mon, I wanna see. I wanna see what it looks like when you splurt all over yourself.”

“Goddammit, Lance, we really need to work on your dirty talk, _fuck.”_

His complaining only encourages Lance to rub his ears faster, making Keith downright _dizzy_ with sensation. His ears being touched, being played with like this, is almost as gratifying as his hand pumping his cock. His back arcs as his own touch brings him closer to the edge; he’s dangling right over the precipice and his grip is slipping. His other hand digs into Lance’s shoulder, tiny drops of blood swelling beneath his claws, needing some kind of fucking anchor to keep him from being blown to pieces. Lance just watches him, not taking his eyes off him, his teeth playing with his dusky bottom lip, and Keith is so close, so fucking close, and he pushes back a little to give Lance a better view, forcing Lance’s hands to lower from his ears and settle on his hips.

Keith’s ears miss Lance’s attention, but he doesn’t dwell on it as he chases after his pleasure. He tries one more thing, one more thing before he’s gone completely, burning too fast to be embarrassed by it.

He flicks his ears and tilts his head.

“Nya~”

The _look_ on Lance’s face, flustered, surprised, and so turned on, flings Keith into euphoric oblivion as his orgasm slams into him. “Lance, Lance, Lance,” he gasps over and over, not sure if he’s actually saying anything, and cum shoots out of his slit to splatter against his thighs and Lance’s chest. With a normal human dick and the heat cycle long since passed, there’s not nearly as much semen this time, just enough to slowly trail down the crevices of Lance’s abdomen. Keith continues to tremble and shake on Lance’s lap, milking himself, pulsing with bliss.

“Holy shit,” Lance whispers. “You looked so goddamn good. And that was completely unfair what you did at the end there.”

“Pervert,” Keith says again, once he finds his voice. Maybe it’s the afterglow talking, but he almost sounds affectionate.

“I’m serious, I almost came just watchin’ you. Now when I think about you jerkin’ off, I’ll know what you look like.”

Keith feels his face burn at the thought of Lance fantasizing about him. He sways a bit, like his bones are made of jello and unable to hold him up anymore. “C’mere, baby,” Lance says softly, wrapping his arms around Keith’s body to tug off his shirt, the rest of their clothes following close behind, and then pull him close, heated skin flush with heated skin. He leans down to kiss along Keith’s now bare collarbone, planting gentle bites all along the deep crease, pale skin turning crimson in the wake of his teeth. “God fuck damn, I’ve been wantin' to do this all day ever since you fucked with me in the lounge.” He bites a little harder, drawing out of Keith the most pathetic sounds as his tongue chases away the brief flare of pain.

Lance shifts, and Keith is pushed into the mattress with Lance on top of him, the other’s erection pressing against his thigh. “You’re so cute, Keith,” Lance moans thickly, kissing his neck, his collar, so gentle, giving Keith a bit of a break. “I mean, not nearly as cute as me but you’re pretty goddamn close.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment then.”

Lance just laughs softly as he plants kisses all up and down Keith’s upper body, flicking his tongue over his pert nipples, dipping into the creases of his abs, ghosting over the scars he discovers, licking, sucking, tasting. It’s not long before it starts becoming more difficult for Keith to breathe again, his body growing hot all over once more. Where Lance’s mouth isn't tracing over his skin, his hands are there with tender caresses, rekindling the flames of need. All the while, Lance’s cock grows thicker and harder against Keith’s thigh. “S’good, everything about you, s’good,” Lance mutters like a drunk man as he tastes along Keith’s hips and stretches his hands over his stomach, and Keith is sure he has no idea what he’s even saying anymore. “Your taste, your smell, Keith, fuck Keith, stupid mullet, _I’ve always wanted you…”_

Keith sits up on his elbows as he stares at Lance, unsure how to process the confessions Lance is whispering into his groin. These are things he’s heard before, and each time Keith tries to not get his hopes up that Lance actually means anything. His cock twitches, at least half hard already, pressed against Lance’s cheek as he starts lapping up the drying cum webbed over the shaft, tongue circling the head and then back down again. For a moment, Lance gazes back at him, and Keith can see the ring of blue surrounding his blown pupils, blue like his Lion, blue like their home planet so very, very far away. Keith feels like if he reaches out to Lance, he’ll hold their entire world in his hands.

It’s a little strange to hear from the guy who has sworn to hate him that the opposite is actually the truth. Somehow, they’ve gone from Lance hellbent on sabotaging him at every turn to Lance nuzzling Keith’s dick while whispering sweet nothings about how much he loves his body. Keith isn’t displeased at all, but the whole thing does give him a bit of whiplash.

“You okay?” Lance asks, snapping Keith back to the present moment.

Keith nods, and then motions for Lance to come back up to him. Lance eagerly complies without a word, and Keith slots their lips together once more. He just can’t seem to get enough of kissing Lance, mouths open and tongues sliding along the other, teasing and exploring. He sucks on Lance’s bottom lip before pulling away with a light bite and a tiny bead of saliva threaded between them. There’s a tiny scar there from when Keith bit him hard during their first time. It makes Keith swell with some kind of possessive pride, seeing his mark forever etched on Lance’s bottom lip like a tattoo. His tongue flicks over it, a soft growl in his throat.

“You’re gettin’ better at this,” Lance groans.

“I have a good teacher.”

Lance flushes in a cute way that reaches from the tips of his ears all the way down to his freckled shoulders; Keith never gives compliments easily, sex or no. Or Lance has a weird thing for praise added to his bag of varied kinks.

“Oh, yeah,” Keith whispers hoarsely, rolling his hips against Lance’s hand still resting on his cock. “You’re so fucking good, Lance. So fucking good. Not that I have anything to compare this to so I probably have no idea what I’m talking about.”

One of Lance’s eyebrows rises almost impossibly high. “Are you… are you tryin’ to _backhand_ praise kink me?”

Keith gives him an impish grin. “Is it working?”

Lance opens his mouth as if to protest, pauses, casts his gaze to the side in consideration, then mutters, “A little bit.”

Then Keith makes the most indignant sound when he feels the tip of Lance’s finger, wet with lube that he doesn’t remember Lance putting on, rub over his asshole and his thumb brush across the space just behind his balls. Keith keens with familiarity, spreading his legs wider to give Lance better access, remembering when Lance has fingered him before, how amazing it feels, how it always sedates his heat until he can fuck Lance with wild abandon. Keith shakes with anticipation, the roles switched, and soon enough he’ll have Lance’s dick inside him this time.

“I’m going to put something in you,” Lance tells him.

“Your fingers?”

A pause. “You are so fuckin’ _cute_ , goddamn, I can’t even with you right now.” Keith frowns, feeling like he’s missed something obvious. Lance isn’t laughing out loud, but his eyes certainly are and he can feel the tremor in his throat when Lance pecks his lips. “No, something even _better_ than my fingers. I bought it just for you. I think you’ll like it a lot. Look, they even had a red one!”

Lance presents something in his hand, long and red larger than the average sized _human_ dick, slightly curved with bumps and ridges and looks more like a wonky tentacle. Alien dick. “Oh.” Keith’s voice is all but a squeak, images flooding his brain of Lance messing up his insides with that toy. Lance lavishes it with lube, coating his own hand, and then slowly inserts a finger, deeper this time.

Keith’s Galra ears flick wildly as he grasps the sheets beneath him as Lance’s finger strokes him, then a second finger, hooking, stretching, touching him everywhere but his prostate. The entire process is so painstakingly slow, Keith feels that molten sensation growing inside him, thick and bubbling like lava and he writhes with impatience, kicking his feet, toes curled. Lance hooks his fingers, and Keith snarls in response, eyes flashing a brief, brilliant gold.

Lance smirks down at him, eyes slowly sweeping down Keith’s body to his cock, now fully erect, precum bubbling from his slit. “Welcome back, baby,” he groans, flicking his tongue over his lip. “Ready for more?”

Keith nods, then whines when Lance removes his fingers, feeling suddenly empty. His hips buck, he needs Lance back inside him, he needs Lance, he needs, he _needs…_

He bucks again when a slick, plastic-like hardness pushes into his ass, bit by bit, stretching him more than Lance’s fingers have. He bites into his own finger as the pressure builds within him, it’s not painful, and not even that uncomfortable even, but it’s strange and heavy and so very different.

“God, the face you are makin' with those ears of yours,” Lance groans, “what the fuck are you doin’ to me?”

“I could ask the same thing,” Keith bites out.

“I’m gonna turn you into a mess, is what I’m gonna do.”

There is a soft _click_ and then a quiet _hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_ as the toy now deep in Keith’s ass starts to vibrate. _“Fuck!”_ Keith yelps, gentle pulses thrumming through his body as Lance rubs the toy against his prostate, shocks drifting from his core to the rest of his body in hundreds of tiny beats as he thrashes wildly. For several moments, Lance simply continues to make little circles and gentle thrusts with the toy, half-lidded eyes watching fresh precum bead and drip down Keith’s shaft.

“Lance, Lance,” Keith begs, not caring in the slightest how desperate he sounds, “Lance, fuck me, take that goddamn thing out and fuck me already!”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to prepare you some more?”

With a strangled cry, Keith pushes himself up to yank Lance down and over until Lance is pinned beneath him and he’s straddling the Blue Paladin’s thighs. “I’m not here for your teasing,” Keith growls, ears pinned back, sharp canines sinking against his lips, claws digging into Lance’s shoulders, bits of his Galra form breaking through in his frenzy. “I only came here to sit on your dick, and that’s exactly what I’m gonna do until we both come screaming.”

Not bothering to wait for a response, Keith grasps Lance’s cock, so slippery with lube and precum, lining the head up with his stretched opening. _“Keith!?”_ Lance chokes when the other sinks right on him, not bothering to go slow, and Keith’s spine curls at how _full_ Lance makes him feel, more than his fingers, more than that toy. It burns, burns so good, a threat and a promise to melt him from the inside. Keith sits there for a moment, getting used to Lance, enjoying the swell of that cock buried in him to the hilt.

“Yes, yes,” Keith pants as he lifts his ass up to thrust down on Lance again, forcing a sharp gasp out the other.

“Keith…” Lance whines.

Keith responds by doing the same thing again, lifting up, almost drawing Lance out completely, and then slamming back down. And again. Again.

“Keith, _Keith!”_

And then heat sprays up into him as Lance stiffens and then starts to shake and shake, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Keith watches his climax with a weird mix of confused fascination.

“Uh… already?”

“I’m… _I’m so sorry,”_ Lance moans through heavy breaths. “It just feels too fuckin' good bein' inside you. And I haven’t been inside anything for a long ass time now.”

Keith can’t exactly blame him, to be honest, the poor guy has been dealing with intense blue balls for at least an hour already. He was done the moment Keith engulfed him, just couldn’t hang on anymore. This doesn’t make Keith feel all that better because he wants to get off to Lance fucking him with his cock not some toy.

The look on Keith’s face must have said as much as if he spoke out loud, because Lance suddenly brightens with his signature optimism. “But it’s okay, it’s okay! You’re really lucky, actually. Y’know why? Because I’ve done this enough that I know how to recover quickly. I just need a few minutes. And a little help from you. Here, get up for a bit.”

“Um, okay.” Keith’s body feels so empty when he slides off Lance’s chub, feeling cum slide down the back of his thighs.

Lance stares up at him with a face that seems to grow redder, and his eyes dart a little before returning to Keith in a shy gaze. “Remember… remember when we were talkin’ about what I was really into?”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. _That._

Lance reaches out and takes Keith’s hands in his, bringing them up over his chest to his face. He kisses their fingertips before placing those hands gently around his own neck. His breath hitches, as if the barest touch of Keith on his throat is enough to excite him, his eyes shimmering with azure anticipation. _“Please.”_

The way Lance has explained it to him earlier in their previous encounters when they were just lying there talking about the things that turn them on, Keith doesn’t think it’s as terrible as he first thought. And he doesn’t have his Galran strength pumping through him when not in heat, so that shouldn’t be an issue either. He can always stop if things feel too uncomfortable, Lance kept assuring him that every time the subject came up.

“Okay,” Keith complies with a small nod.

“I’ll tap your wrist for you to let up. You only have to squeeze a little.”

“Alright.”

Keith swallows, Lance’s neck suddenly so delicate in his hands, and he applies just a small bit of pressure. Lance closes his eyes, breath stilling, and then barely a tick goes by before he taps on Keith’s wrist, and Keith releases his hold.

“Yeah, just like that,” Lance murmurs. “It feels _so good_ when you’re doin' it.”

Keith has often said he’d throttle Lance, but never has he thought it would be in _this_ context. They go again, in short intervals that increase tick by tick, and each time Lance's dick swells harder, now squeezed against Keith’s crack in a small sticky puddle of his own cold semen. By the time Lance is fully erect, Keith is able to cut off his air himself and figure out the average number of ticks that can go by before Lance needs to breathe again. He gets it now why Lance is into this, because this is fucking _hot;_ each desperate inhale Lance takes to restore his breath at each release causes him to lull his head back, curving his spine upward as his chest heaves, driving their hips together. Lance is _gorgeous_ when he looks like that, and Keith is filled with a sense of sadistic appreciation that _he_ is the one who's doing this to him.

“Time for round three?” Lance asks with a smirk and Keith doesn’t have to be told twice as he applies fresh lube to Lance’s cock and slides it back into his ass where it belongs. Steadying his hands on Lance’s stomach for support, Keith starts thrusting down on him again, taking charge of the pace.

“You’d better hang the fuck on this time because I’m not gonna stop until you’re covered in my cum,” Keith growls. Pot meet kettle. Now Keith is the one who’s probably not going to last very long, not with the way Lance is clutching his ass for support, letting Keith drive him deeper into his own body, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh lacing with their moans. Keith struggles to keep from crying out as Lance’s head slams up against his prostate again and again, and he tries to fight back the sensation of needing to fall to pieces by focusing on getting Lance off.

“I love that you’re such a little slut for me, Lance. You love it, too, don’t you? You’re so fucking _eager_ to please, and you’re so good at it. You love to be fucked. You’re inside me, but you’re the one who’s getting fucked and you _love it.”_

He’s playing himself, however. Hearing his own words and seeing the euphoric reaction they pull out of Lance are making him lose all control, and he falls forward, bodies slotting together, his cock squeezed mercilessly between their stomachs. Lance shifts for a better angle, drawing up his knees to lift his hips higher, kneading bruises into Keith’s ass with his palms as his cock resumes slamming into him.

“What was that?” Lance replies, pushing past his pleasure to sneer a little. “Who’s fuckin’ who now?”

“F-fuck… you… _aaah!”_

“Heh. Looks like I’m not the only slut here. You love being fucked just as much as I do, and we both know it. Why don’t you go ahead and come already? You’ve been hangin’ on long enough.”

Lance isn’t exactly wrong here, Keith has definitely lasted far longer than he’s thought he would considering he’s still not all that experienced… comparatively. He could just lay here and let Lance mess him up for a few thrusts more before letting go to sweet oblivion. But Keith has held on this long because he’s stubborn to an infuriating fault, and it’s that stubbornness that allows him to wrest control back from Lance once more.

Keith rises up and wraps his hands around Lance’s throat. Lance's breath stops, and it’s a little frightening how Keith doesn’t need that much pressure at all to cut off his air entirely. Delicious hot pain sears through Keith as Lance drags his nails down his back, light blood seeping to the surface of his skin. Tears and a bit of drool trail down Lance’s reddened face as he starts using up the rest of his oxygen, and Keith’s bouncing turns wild and uncoordinated.

Then Lance slaps Keith’s wrist, and the other immediately releases his hold just as he feels Lance go completely stiff. Lance makes a strangled sound that’s between a gasp and a scream, taking in as much air as possible only to lose it all again as he comes and heat fills Keith’s ass, filling and filling and spilling back out when there’s too much for him to hold, his chest rising and falling in time to the waves ecstasy no doubt coursing through him. When his climax finally passes, Lance simply lays there as if knocked unconscious, twitching a little with nerves still firing on all cylinders.

Keith pauses for a second, but just a second is all he gets, because then Lance’s hand grabs his dick, blue eyes gleaming and a smirk on his face that’s downright _deadly,_ and Keith yelps as he yanks on his cock in time to Keith's riding, one, two, a few more, calloused palms rubbing roughly against sensitive skin, and his hips buck so hard his prostate starts to shake, and then he _melts_. A scream tears from Keith’s throat as his head falls back and cum bursts all over Lance’s hand, several drops spilling onto the Blue Paladin’s chest, some even hitting his face. Keith can’t seem to stop coming, why can’t he stop, nothing exists but this dark heat that’s burning him alive, Lance is burning him up and when there’s nothing left in him to fuel the flames, he crumbles down to liquid over his body.

Lance still hasn’t moved, and Keith can’t really move either so he plants tiny kisses over the salty skin beneath his lips, nuzzling, one ear flicking as he purrs softly. “So good. Lance, that was so good.”

“… holy… fuck…” Lance gasps, and Keith lifts his head and sees the fresh bruises on his neck. With all his strength, he scoots forward and begins tenderly kissing those marks his fingers have made. “Holy fuck,” Lance says again, his voice a bit stronger. “Holy – Keith! Were we _always_ capable of havin’ sex like that?”

“I guess? I mean, we just did, didn’t we?”

“Why haven’t we’ve done this earlier!?”

Keith shrugs, not caring all that much, he’s always enjoyed his time with Lance. “Like you said… you wanted me to remember this for years or whatever.”

He’s so tired. But the sweat and cum are starting to make their skin stick together, and it feels pretty damn gross. “I can’t move,” Lance eventually complains, mirroring Keith's own thoughts. “Carry me to the shower, Keith.”

“I can’t move, either, so I guess we’re both shit out of luck.”

“Aaaagh, it’s so gross, though! Why does this _always_ happen when we get together? Why can’t we have clean sex for once!?”

Keith chuckles softly, and gives Lance another tender kiss on his neck. “ _Clean_ sex? Where’s the fun in that?”

 

* * *

 

Keith rubs the towel over his wet hair with extra care under Lance’s insistence, the Blue Paladin apparently tired of his pajama shirt being soaked through whenever Keith curls into his chest for cuddling after their cleanup. Lance has already replaced the sheets with fresh ones devoid of bodily fluids. “There’s a blowdryer in there, y’know,” Lance tells him as he fluffs the pillows.

“My hair’s super thick. That’ll take hours,” Keith retorts.

“Better than your wet head.”

“It’s not _that_ wet, you’re overreacting.”

As he combs the knots in his hair with Lance’s pick, Keith can’t stop a warmth overtaking him, a soft ember that sparks in his belly and spreads to the rest of his limbs. Despite their exhaustion, he’s still spent a good twenty minutes just making out with Lance in the shower, warm water running between their lips, his fingers lazily rubbing the suds in Lance’s hair. He feels a little bad; Lance will want cuddles and pillow talk, but Keith knows that the moment he lays his head down, he’ll pass right out. This is the best he can do for aftercare for tonight.

He steps out of the bathroom to see Lance staring at him, his expression soft and serious, the kind of expression he only wore when his thoughts of somewhere far away preoccupied him. “You okay?” Keith inquires.

“Yeah,” Lance replies. “Just tired.” He smiles, one that falters slightly, like he has more to say but has suddenly changed his mind. Or maybe that’s what Keith just hopes. But Lance says nothing, not even as Keith climbs into bed with him, letting Lance pull him close in a spoon. It’s a little unusual for Lance to be this quiet, but his fingers drift along his shoulders and over his arms then back up to thread through his hair, not even complaining that the strands are still damp.

Keith has so much to say, but he doesn’t even know where to begin, doesn’t know how to word this in a way that won’t end in utter humiliation for the both of them. However, he’s at the mercy of Lance’s warmth and tender touch, melting into him, and he ends up falling asleep before he can figure anything out.


End file.
